Secrets and Lies
by AnythingFanfiction13
Summary: What if Bloom already knew about the magic dimension when she first meet Stella? What if Bloom was an accomplished super spy prior to coming to Alfea but had to keep it a secret from everybody? Well, let's find out. Bloom's old team is forced to come back to together when a killer from one of her cases that is supposed to be dead is found alive and in the magic dimension.
1. The Past Comes Back to Haunt

The Past Comes Back to Haunt

Bloom's P.O.V

I skimmed my hand over all my awards for almost every type of fighting skill on Earth. My name is Bloom Peters and I am a Jr. Spy in the universal academy of secret agents or UASA. I am top of my class and in the academies hall of fame. I have three partners that I work with no my cases. Alex, he is a genius and excellent fighter, Katie, she can be very persuasive and stealthy, and Juliette or J, she can break any code and is very athletic. Alex and I are the fighters of the group and we challenge each other to fights almost daily. We all have to wear special suits while on missions, are most reset one being capturing and killing the Hunter, Sean. He was sentenced to death after the mass murder of 20 citizens and assault as well as several cases of arson. The UASA had never ordered an agent to kill anyone until this case. I have also known about a place called the Magical dimension for quite some time now, about 4 years, ever since I started at the UASA. Yesterday I met a girl named Stella and I will now be attending Alfea, school for fairies as an average Earth girl. I am not allowed to talk about my past with anyone unless it is absolutely needed, the UASA can contact me for help. And I will come.

Now… (Season 3, after Valtor is destroyed, and before season 4 begins.)

Bloom's P.O.V

"Come on Stella, we are going to be late!" I call to my best friend. We are all heading over to Red Fountain to meet the new Specialist that will be joining our gang.

"Sorry that I want to be presentable for the new guy." Stella says as she finally comes down.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go already." Musa rolls her eyes.

We teleport outside of the guy's school and find them waiting from us by the gate. I walk over to Sky and wrap my arms around his waist. He leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"So, where is the new guy?" I ask him. He looks around for a second then meets my gaze again.

"He should be here in a sec—" The sound of my phone interrupts him and I look down at the caller ID. My eyes widen, I haven't seen this ID in years.

"Excuse me for a second." I say and don't give him time to respond. "This is Agent 103, Bloom Peters. What is the matter Sir?" I ask in my professional tone.

"Ah, Bloom, it has been too long. I am calling to inform you that the rest of your team will be coming to your location in a few minutes disguised as kidnappers and you need to let them kidnap you. They will have dark blue masks and come in a pure black ship. I will contact you from there." Ms. Porter, the old head of UASA explains.

"Yes, Sir." I look up in the sky and see the ship begin to descend. "I see them now. Good bye.

"One more thing, you might want to through some kicking and screaming in there too. For effect." She chuckles then hangs up the phone.

The ship lands right next to me and I am far enough away from the others that they wouldn't get to me in time to be 'rescued'. Two people exit the ship in dark blue masks and grab me. I scream as they drag me on the ship and the rest of my friends notice.

"Bloom!" They are yelling as the doors close behind us and the ship takes off. The two people rip off there masks to reveal Katie and Alex smirking at me.

"Nice acting 103." Katie comments before pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you too." I smile at her and she laughs as Alex tackles us in a group hug. After a few more minutes going as fast as the ship could fly we landed at the secret UASA headquarters in the outskirts of Magix. The ship powers down and Juliette emerges from the pilot's pod and I squeeze her to me.

"It has been so many years." Juliette cries as she pulls back. She always was the emotional one. She wipes her eyes and stands up straight. "Let's go. Porter is waiting for us."

We make out way to the head office and knock before she lets us inside. "Welcome my prized students!" She greets. "I am afraid I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" We look at each other before they nod at me and I look back at Porter.

"Good news would be great." I chuckle.

"Very well. The good news is you will be getting back together." She says and we all hold each other's hand. "But the bad news," Her smile disappears and is replaced by a scowl. "Sean is alive."

I gasp. "That's not possible, we killed him. He died years ago right before I left!" I raise my voice slightly in panic.

"I'm afraid he sent in a doppelganger. He is very much alive and I need you to find him and finish what you have started." She looks at us. "Can you do that for me?"

We salute her and, in unison, say, "Yes, Sir!"

She clasps her hands together. "Excellent. Tomorrow Alex, Katie, and Juliette will be sent to Red Fountain and Alfea. I have made arrangements for Katie and Juliette to be in the same room and for Alex to have his own. Bloom, it is your job to show the girls around and work on the mission any time you can without being caught by the other students or teachers. Not even your friends may know what is going on. Understood?" She waits for my response.

"Yes, of course, Sir. I understand." I nod my head.

"Very well. When you are returned to your friends you will tell them that they all had masks on and had no idea where you were. You will tell them you fought them off and teleported yourself back to safety. I will have to make you look like you were fighting though." She said the last part sadly.

"I am okay with that. But, Sir, I haven't fought since I left. I may be a little rusty and my friends don't know I can fight. Fairies use magic not swords or fists." I explain.

"Let them know you can fight just not as well as you normally do. Go easy with the fighting in front of them but go full out on your enemies. Also Alex can challenge you to a fight when they get there tomorrow and you can practise with him. Tell everybody you knew each other from when you were kids." Porter orders. I nod along with what she says.

"By the way, what are your guys' powers?" I turn to my partners.

"I am the fairy of the weather." Katie chirps proud.

Juliette speaks up. "I am the fairy of the elements. What about you?"

I smirk at them. "I am the lost princess of Domino and the keeper and fairy of the Dragon Flame." Their jaws hit the floor and I laugh at their matching reactions.

"That's bad ass!" Alex high fives me. "I'm just a guy with a sword, and huge muscles." He wiggles his eyebrows at the last part.

"Sure." I say sarcastically. "I better go before they send out a search party." I chuckle. "See you guys tomorrow and don't embarrass me in front of my friends please!" I use a spell to split my lip and then ruffle my hair before tearing a cut in my shirt. I open up the portal and fall through.

I land in the same spot that they took me and fall to my needs gasping like I was just in a fight.

"Bloom!" Sky runs over to me and picks me up by holding my around the waist. I lean on him for support. "What happened?" He looks alarmed.

"Fought them, I didn't see who they were. They all had masks and I didn't recognise the voices." I say through deep breaths. "But I'm okay now." I reassure him. He kisses my cheek before looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. I nod my head. "Okay, why don't you meet the new guy." I smile at him and fix my hair. We walk back over to the group and they part so I can get a clear look at him. He turns to face me and my face pales.

"Hey, I'm Sean." He extends his hand and I cautiously take it. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

I shake my head. "Nope. I'm Bloom by the way." I walk back to Sky and clutch at his side trying to hid my face. Recognition flashes in and out of Sean's features and he smirks at me.

"What's the matter Bloom? You look like you've seen a ghost." He laughs.

"I am just not feeling to well, thanks for asking." I attempt a weak smile but he just laughs.

"Your Bloom Peters, right? From Gardenia?" His eyes are wicked and I try to keep up my act.

"My mom owns the flower shop and my dad is a fire fighter." I say like it would help my case.

He grins at me like I'm a piece of meat. "That must be where I know you from." I take a step away from Sky not wanting Sean to hurt him if he sees how close I am to him.

"It's getting late." I say through clenched teeth. "I am going to head back to the dorm." I pivot on my heel and leave. I glare at him over my shoulder and as soon as I am out of sight I whip out my phone and dial UASA.

"Hello? How may I help you Agent 103?" Porter asks thought the phone.

"I found Sean. He is undercover as a Specialist at RF and is a part of my squad. He knows who I am, he recognised me but I can't warn my friends without blowing my cover. What do you suggest I do?" I ask worriedly.

"Hint at the fact that you don't like Sean. That you don't trust him but don't be hostile. As for your friends, I'm not sure. The rest of your team will help you when they arrive tomorrow. They should all be at Alfea at dawn and I suggest you go to the girl's room to talk after you collect them. Bye for now Agent 103."

I click my phone off and open the door to my shared bedroom. As soon as I enter I am thrown against my dresser and I react immediately. Sean is standing over me in seconds and he picks me up by my shirt.

"You better not tell anyone about me. You will pay dearly if you do." He hisses in my ear. "And don't say I didn't warn you."

He's gone as fast as he came and just in time too, Flora opens the door to find me on the floor of our room.

"Oh my, are you alright sweetie?" She asks rushing over to pick me up.

"I'm okay. I just… slipped." I sigh. I don't want him hurting my friends so for now, I need to do what he says.

"Okay. Why don't you go to bed? You had a rough day." He helps me to the bed and magically changes our clothes to our PJ's.

"Thank you Flora." I say. She kisses my on the forehead. "No problem, sweetie."

My eyes drift close into a deep, dark, sleep.

_Bloodied and beaten bodies scatter the ground around me. The surrounding buildings are up in flames and Alex, Katie, Juliette, and I are surrounding Sean. The fake Sean while the real one is standing off to the side, waiting, watching as his plan plays out perfectly. I walk in front of the fake Sean and crouch in front of him, meeting him at eye level. "Why did you do it?" I ask. "Why did you kill all those innocent people? Ruin those homes? Why?" I repeat and he just looks at me with his sly little grin. I slap him across the face. "Answer me!" I yell._

_"__Because." He meets my eyes. "It was fun. I enjoyed watching the light in their eyes slowly die out. To feel their blood on my hands. It is the best feeling in the world." Little did I know he was paid to say that. He was paid to take the fall. Or he was blackmailed. _

_"__You are a sick person. You don't deserve to live." Alex barks at him from behind him._

_"__Listen to me." I tell him. "I can make the charges go away, I can change your sentence from death to jail." I tell him. "But I need you to cooperate."_

_"__You are here to kill me?" Real terror is in his voice. "I thought it was just life in jail." His voice shakes slightly. That should have been my first hint._

_"__If you don't cooperate then we will kill you. We are trying to get you a way out of this. Take it." Katie pleads and pain flicks across his face as his eyes focus on a point far away. He is thinking about something painful. That, I think, was hint number two._

_"__I will never make any deal with you!" He spits in my face and I glare at him. _

_"__Very well." I say nodding my head. The fear is back and he is whispering words of prayer under his breath. It sounds like 'Please let him keep his promise. Please don't let him hurt them.' And I click the bullet into place._

_"__Do you want to change your mind?" I ask, voice breaking and the thought of what I am about to do._

_"__Never." The word sounds like it brings him great pain. That was hint number three. _

_I rest my finger on the trigger and look around me at all the lifeless bodies. At all the burning homes. At all the burning memories. I see my best friends body mixed in with the rest and tears cloud my vision. I look back down at the fake Sean, who I though was real; who I thought was the reason for all this destruction. I stare into his eyes_

_As my finger pulls the trigger._

* * *

><p><strong>THIS MESSAGE IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!<strong>

**Hey guys, AnythingFanfiction13 here! I know, I know, you must all hate me for being away for so long. I was going through a really ruff time in my life filled with lots of difficulties and challenges which made me loose my inspiration to write. I promise that I will start writing again and you can think of this story, which was a request from a follower a while ago, as an apology story. **

**This story will, if you haven't already read, be rated M for violence and some cursing. I expect this story to be about 10-15 chapters long and each chapter should hopefully be about 1500-2000 words long. Again, I am so, so, sorry for just leaving you like that and I will try to update Mission to Earth when ever I can.**

**Remember that your reviews are what make me want to write and inspire me to do so. Please leave a review telling my what you l think and remember to follow the story so you can get updates for when ever I post!**

**Love you guys, AnythingFanfiction13**


	2. Nightmares

Nightmare

Bloom's P.O.V

I wake up screaming and crying as the entire Winx Club surrounds me with matching looks of horror and worry. My palms are all sweaty and I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Sky and Faragonda burst into the room and he rushes to my side. I reach for him and wrap my arms around his neck as I burry my face in his chest and cry. Sky pulls me into his lap and rocks me back and forth.

"W-what is everyone doing in here?" I ask trying to calm down. Stella sits beside Sky and I and places her hand in my back. She rubs comforting circles before whispering, "You have been crying and screaming and thrashing around in your sleep for hours. We all tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't. After half an hour of this we called Sky and he came and tried to wake you but when he couldn't he got Miss. Faragonda."

"What was it about Bloom?" Tecna looks at me. "You kept muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'He's supposed to be dead'."

I hide my face back in Sky's shirt so they can't tell I'm lying. "I can't remember. I just know it was about someone dying but I don't know who." I mutter into his chest.

"Do you remember who died?" Musa asks out of nowhere.

"No." I say too quickly. "No. I don't remember."

"Okay?" She tilts her head studying me.

"You guys should probably head to bed. Thanks for coming for me Sky." I kiss him on the lips for 10 seconds before pulling away a little breathless. Everyone reluctantly goes back to bed and Sky cups my face in his hands and kisses me once more before leaving. "I love you, Sky." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says as he walks out the door. I check the clock, it should be dawn in about 45 minutes so I decide to take a relaxing shower then get ready. By the time I am all done it is about a minute till dawn so I head down to the gate. There is rustling in the trees and moments later they arrive. I give them all a big group hug before escorting them to their room. They all follow silently and when we get to Katie and Juliette's room my eyes fill with tears.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Juliette asks.

"I was just thinking about how if Sean is alive then we killed an innocent man." They all seem a bit taken back by this.

"Oh my Dragon. We killed someone that didn't do anything to deserve it. He probably was being blackmailed." Alex voice breaks as he comes to the realisation.

"We should have known. I just had a nightmare about it and I remembered every detail. All the hints were there but we didn't see it. I pulled that trigger. I'm the murderer." I wail and fold myself onto the ground.

"Hey, we were just doing what we were told. It wasn't your fault." Katie rubs my back like Stella did only a while ago. "What's done is done. We can't change that so let's go out there and catch that son of a bitch." I laugh because she is never the one for that kind of language.

"Deal." I say with a small grin. I wipe my eyes and stand up straight. "I have some information on him." I take a seat and the others follow suit.

"And we have all of his previous file cases and information as well as lists of all his victims and buildings he destroyed." Juliette pulls out several file folders from her suitcase and hands them to me.

"Great. My turn." I say. "Okay. He is still going by the name Sean and he is also a part of my boyfriends and my friends' boyfriends' team. He knows who I am and he did tell me that if I told anyone who he was I would pay but I can't tell anyone anyways because it is a top secret case." I sigh. "Basically he lives at Red Fountain and is a part of my circle of friends here. He will also accompany us on any and all missions unless the teachers say otherwise."

"Good to know I will be living under the same roof as a murderer." Alex laughs a humorless laugh.

I am flipping through Sean's list of victims when one of them stands out. I push the rest to the side and stare at it. My best friends Alana's case.

_Alana Blackstone Born, 07/13/2000_

_Died at age 16, 03/17/2017_

_Cause of Death, Murdered by Sean Colin by bleeding to death from a knife wound to the stomach_

_Report by, Bloom Peters, Agent 103 UASA_

"Bloom, don't torcher yourself." Katie warns. "You know you couldn't do anything to stop him."

"He killed her minutes before I got there. If I was faster I could have saved her so don't you dare say I couldn't have done anything." I hiss. She looks down upset and I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled but what I said was true." I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"No, you had every right to yell. I shouldn't have said anything." She kisses me on the cheek and starts going through her own piles of files. We have always been close. Like sisters almost. We are all that close and on Earth that is how we showed affection. Only really close friends of mine wold even dare touch me like that.

We each went through 5 of the victims and then talked about our next move after we were done. It was about 9:00 by now and I know my friends would be getting up by now. "Want to go outside and have that fight?" I smirk at Alex.

"You are so on!" He jumps up.

"I just need to go leave a note for my friends telling them where I will be. I'll meet you in the courtyard." I walk out of the room and towards my own before placing a note on my bed.

_Don't worry, Winx. I am just outside practise fighting with a few of my old friends. Feel free to come and watch me kick his butt! ;) _

_Bloom_

After I leave the note I head out to the courtyard and find Alex there waiting for me. "I thought you were going to bail on me, Red." He smirks at my most hated nickname. I swing first and my fist connects with his stomach.

"And I thought I told you not to call me 'Red'." I swing again but he blocks and tries to kick my leg out from under me but I do a backflip to get away from him. He follows my movement and is in front of me again. He grabs a hold of my wrist to try and pull me down hard but I twirl and bring his arms to his back and twist. He turns into me getting out of my hold and elbows me in the boob by accident and I wince.

That was painful. I see Katie and Juliette cringes at it but quickly turn my focus back to Alex who is charging at me with his fist ready. By now the rest of the Winx are watching the fight and cheering as I block his punch. I use this opportunity to do a front flip over him and then turn so I am facing his back. I drop kick him and he flies to the ground before he can turn around. He jumped up in seconds and trough a left hock in my face while his right swung at my stomach. I only hand enough time to blood one fist so I chose to block my face.

We began to move in a circle punching and dodging, swinging and ducking. This lasted a while until I decided it was time to finish him off. All of Alfea watched as I did a front flip but landed on his shoulders before slamming him to the ground and pinning him but his hands and knees.

"You still got a heck of a lot of fight in you." He praised. "But I have more." Suddenly he flipped me over his head so I was now under him. I growled.

"I know how much you hated it when I pinned you." He smiled. I glared back before kicking him high in the air and grabbing him by the feet before tossing him to Katie and Juliette who caught him and laughed as they all fell down. I walked over to them and offered him my hand.

"It was a pleasure kicking your ass." I grinned and he laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit Bloom." After I helped him up I helped the girls up too. The Winx ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"You were so awesome! Just fantastic!" They cheered. And I laughed at their enthusiasm. Alex walked over to me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I pounded on his back and he just brushed it off.

"Say it." He orders.

"Never!"

"Say. It." He repeats "And then I will let you down."

I roll my eyes. "Will you please let me down oh great Alex that was only going easy on me." I huff.

He laughs and sets me on the ground.

"Anyways." I give him a pointed look. "Guys, this is Alex, Katie, and Juliette. Alex is going to RF and Katie and J are going here at Alfea starting today. Oh and these are my friends, the Winx Club." They all shake hands and reintroduce themselves.

Someone wraps their arms wrap my stomach and hugs me from behind. Sky.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." He whispers.

"Way to go Bloom!" Brandon cheers as the rest of the guys arrive.

"Hey! Alex, Katie, Juliette, this is Sky, my boyfriend and the rest of the guys. The Winx's boyfriends."

Sean walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He asks not unkindly. I shoot Alex a look and he nods very slightly.

"Just for a minute." I glare at him. He leads me into the forest and just as we immerge into a clearing he slams me into a tree.

"What were you thinking getting the rest of your stupid little gang to come help you?" He shoves me harder against the tree.

"They were already on to you. Don't worry; we aren't going to go around telling everyone you are a murderer. If that's what you are concerned about." I spit.

"Those were the good old days." His smile is wicked. "Especially watching your friend suffer before she died."

I'm shaking with rage and all my bottled up anger and grief is threatening to show. "Do you want to know what her last words were?" His lips are at my ear but I am too angry to push him away. "She said 'I'm sorry, Bloom. I love y—' But she never got to finish that sentence because I plunged my knife into her again and again. I could feel the hot blood between my fingers and I must say," I've stopped breathing. "She was my favorite victim."

I slice my finger nail into his check deep enough to draw blood.

"That's going to leave a scar. Every time you see it, think of me. Think of all the lives you ruined and homes you destroyed. And know," I say. "That I will hunt you down for the rest of my life and make sure you have a merciless death." I kick him in the stomach and punch him once in the ribs before turning to leave.

"How did it feel killing that innocent man?" I freeze.

"Shut up." I run out of the clearing and compose myself before I leave the forest and go back to my friends. Sean followed me back and we exit the woods together. Katie spots me first and runs over while glaring at Sean. She wraps me in a hug.

"You okay?" She asks while cupping my face in her hands. I weakly nod and she turns her attention back to Sean.

"You better be careful because if you hurt her or anyone she cares about again, I will rip your small, withered heart right out of your chest and shove it down your throat." Katie warns in a deathly tone. Katie wraps a protective arm around my shoulders and we walk back to the group. J comes to stand on my other side and she places her lips beside my ear.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" She asks.

"Yeah but I'm fine." She doesn't look convinced so she rests her head on my shoulder and places her hand on my back.

"Bloom? You look sad, what happened?" Sky looks at me and I glance at Sean, who is wearing his signature smirk, and then at Alex who clears his throat.

"Oh, um, Bloom's best friend from Gardenia was killed and she just found out today." He glares at Sean for a split second before looking at me again and motions for me to start crying so I let the tears build in my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." Flora gives me a light squeeze. "It'll be okay."

"Thanks Flora, but I think I just want to spend some time with the people that knew her well right now. I'll be in Katie and Juliette's dorm. You too Alex." The four of us left after I gave Sky a quick kiss goodbye.

It's time to work on our plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's AnythingFanfiction13 here! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Secrets and Lies, I have had lots of fun writing it and there is only more fun to come! I have already planned this story out and I am just working on the ending and quickly editing everything before I can post.**

**Remember; YOU are the people that inspire me to write and it's your Favorites, Follows, and Reviews that make me want to write so please help me out with that! It only takes a minute!**

**I love you guys! Bye- AnythingFanfiction13**


	3. Hunter or Hunted?

**!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE AND IS VERY DISCRIPTIVE! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED! (The last few chapters are safe to read, however, and you must read them to understand the next chapter.)**

* * *

><p>Hunter or Hunted?<p>

Bloom's P.O.V

"First things first, I don't think we should have all of our files just in the living room. There are three bedrooms, right?" I ask.

"Yes. What are you thinking?" Juliette asks me.

"I'm thinking we should make the spare room our work room and keep all the files under lock and key." I suggest picking up some files.

"Actually there are two spare rooms because we decided to share a room. For safety measures." Katie explains.

"Then could we use the other one for our weapons and suits?" I suggest and the girls look at each other before nodding.

"Good idea." Alex says while grabbing the rest of the files. Katie shows us to the spare room then we will use for our desks and files and opens the door.

"Let's make this feel like home." I smirk.

I transform the room to look like UASA. The walls are a stone darkish grey colour and the floor is black with neon green lights around the edges of the floor and ceiling. There are two desks pressed to opposite walls and large filing cabinets with locks on in between the desks. Each desk has a cork board hanging on the wall in front of it and each desk has a little light and black laptop. The doo also has a lock on the outside and we all have a key chain with the keys to the filing room, weapon room, gun chest, and filing cabinets.

For the weapon room the walls, floors, and lights are the same as well as the door. Now there is a gun chest and a supply chest on either side of a large dresser that has all of our suits hanging up in it along with our belts, gloves, and shoes. The supply chest if filled with things that ranges from smoke grenades to silver daggers to clips and clips of bullets.

"Sweet." Alex breathes. We load up the filing cabinets with the files and lock the door to the weapons room. I sit down at my desk and look over the report that I had to write up after I shot the fake Sean.

"I think we need to learn who this guy actually is then we can make sure his family is okay." I say and we all get to work immediately.

_Sean; wanted for the murder of 20 unarmed citizens and several counts of arson. _

_Cause of death; Bullet wound to the forehead. Died instantly._

_Shooter; Bloom Peters, Agent 103 UASA._

_This death warrant was issued by the UASA._

_Report by; Bloom Peters_

I pull out my cell phone and dial the UASA's person information line.

"Hello, please state your name and number." The secretary on the other line said.

"This is Bloom Peters, agent 103. I am calling to request all information on the supposed victim Sean Colin who was the target on my last case. I want to know who he really was and any remaining family members." My tone is professional and demanding but still soft and sweet.

"Very well. Please hold." I was on hold for only about 5 minutes when they return to the call. "The victim's name was Danny Colin, Sean's twin brother. Danny's wife, 8 year old daughter, and parents are the only living relatives left and they live in the Magical dimension. They moved shortly after Sean was discovered alive again and are currently in hiding."

"Is there any way to find them?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes. They are living in an abandoned cabin in the Gloomy Wood forest. However they are armed and terrified so please respond with caution. Is that all 103?" They speak kindly.

"Yes, thanks." I hang up the phone and sigh.

"What did you find out?" Alex rolls his chair over to mine.

"The victim was Danny Colin, Sean's twin which explains why we thought it was him." I shake off the memory. "The other living relatives are armed and scared and they live in an abandoned log cabin in the Gloomy Wood forest which is close by here. I would expect them to be maybe hysterical but we will need to take them into interrogation considering they moved to the magical dimension after discovering Sean is still alive. I have reason to believe Sean might go after them so we should probably gear up and go." I explain.

"Alright, let's go." We head to the Weapon room and I pull out my suit.

Our suits are black full body suits with built in bullet proof vests and two grey streaks up the sides. I tie my hair up into a pony tail and get Katie to zip me up before slipping on my soundless ankle boots and tuck my gloves into a pocket in my belt. I go to the gun chest before slipping a pistol into my holster along with three smoke grenades a dagger and two extra clips of bullets. I also grab a pair of night vision glasses that just look like sun glasses because by the time we get there it should be dark.

"Everybody ready?" Katie asks.

"Yep!"

"Hell yes!"

"I'm good."

"Alright then." She smiles. "Let's go."

About 3 hours later the cabin is in sight and we all have are glasses on and guns out. "That must be it." I say.

"I'll right. We'll knock but if they don't answer I'll have to kick the door in." He reminds us and I wave it off.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." I say and we head up to the door. Alex knocks and we wait. There is shuffling in the house.

"Hey, open up! We are here to help!" He pounds on the door again.

"HELP ME!" Someone screams from the inside and Alex takes a step back before kicking down the door. We rush in with our weapons drawn and search.

"Where are you!" Juliette yells.

"I'm locked in the bathroom! Please he is going to hurt my mommy!" It must be the girl.

"Juliette go get her, we will look for the mom and grandparents." I order and she runs off. "I'll get the upstairs. You finish checking down here!"

I run up the stairs and down the hall. All the doors are locked except for one which is locked. I see a stream of red coming from the crack in the door. I kick it down and freeze in my tracks.

There is a huge glass tub filled with blood. There is a head hug up by the hair and dripping directly above the tub. I slip on my gloves and rush over to it. There is see the grandparents. Dead. He drowned them in their own blood. The walls and floors are painted red and there is a severed hand in the corner.

"Katie! Alex! Up here! Keep the girl downstairs, don't let her see this!" I shout down to them but the next thing you know a little girl screams pierces the air. I turn just to see her staring in horror at the sight on her family dead. I run over to her and pull her to me. I pick her up and take her out of the room. Alex, Katie, and J are up the stairs in an instant.

"She saw." Is all I say as they walk into the room. When they come back out they are all pale. I always had the better stomach. The girl is in hysterics in my arms. "Call UASA and tell them the news. Get camera teams here now before he gets rid of any evidence. I want this whole place swept from top to bottom." My tone is harsher then I meant it to be but I can't help but notice how the blood was only just spilling under the door. He was here only moments ago.

"I'll make the call." Katie volunteers and walks off. Minutes later the house is surrounded and Porter bursts through the door. She sees the girl in my arms and frowns. She walks into the room and walks right back out.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "Did she see?" I nod. The camera team comes and I stop them before they enter the room.

"It is extremely bad. If you have a weak stomach I suggest you don't go in." I caution them. One girl walks away. I turn back to Porter and tell her my theory on the blood and she agrees.

"That bastard." She growls. Someone calls her cell and she picks up.

"Hello, Miss. Faragonda. Yes, they found the bodies. Of course, here she is." Porter presses speaker phone and nods at me. I try to make my voice sound weak.

"H-hello?"

"Bloom. I can't imagine what you are going through right now, are you and the others alright?"

"We are just a bit shaken up." I reply.

"What were you doing in the forest and that cabin, Bloom?" She asks concern laced through her voice.

"W-we just wanted to go on a walk and when we walked by the cabin we heard screaming so we went to check it out. A little girl was locked in the bathroom and said her mom and grandparents were in trouble so I went to see what it was. That is when I found them and the girl saw." I explain forcing my voice to break in some parts.

"Oh my." She seems at loss for words. "I will inform the Winx, come back immediately." She hangs up and I look down at the girl that is clutching to my legs still. Porter holds her hand out to the girl.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe."

The little girl shakes her head vigorously. "I want to stay with her." She holds me a little tighter. Porter looks at me.

"She can stay with me until this whole thing is cleared up. I have room and she will be living with 4 top super spies. Besides, I am probably able to connect with her better." I shrug and Porter agrees.

"She is not allowed to speak about you or the murders. You are undercover and she cannot blow it." Porter gives me a stern look and then the girl.

"We understand. Don't we…?" I realise then I don't know her name. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Hope. My name is Hope and I understand." She holds my hand and looks at the door. "Can we please leave?"

"There is a ship waiting for you outside. I will send the others in, in a moment." Porter ushers us out and I pick up Hope again and carry her to the ship. Once inside she starts crying again and hugs me close. The ride back is silent. Porter is sending the file to Katie and Juliette's apartment tomorrow along with the pictures. All of Alfea is standing in the courtyard as Faragonda makes a speech. The entire Red Fountain is there too. Faragonda finishes her speech just as we land and the Winx and Sky along with the others rush to us and tackles me in a hug. Then they notice Hope clinging to my side and they step back. Sean is in the crowd and Hopes eyes widen as she spots him. He glares at her.

A blood curdling scream rips through her open mouth and she raises he hand as it slowly points to Sean. Before she can give it away I grab her hand and cup he face with my other free hand. She has tears streaming down her face. I pick her up and she hides her face in my neck. I take her to Katie and J's room as the four of us slam the door closed.

"I-it was-s him! H-he killed-d t-them!" She is trying to tell us.

"I know, I know, but and we are going to get him but it might take a few days. We are here to protect you and I promise I won't let him near you." I hold her to me as she calms down. "But you can't let anyone know it was him. They will know soon enough just please," I beg. "Stay away from him."

"What about the other one?" She asked with a wobbly lip.

"What other one?" I give her y undivided attention.

"There was another, the guy told her what to do and then he left. About 10 minutes later she killed them but it looked like he was in charge." She explained.

"Can you tell me what she looked like?" I ask. "Hair colour, height, eye colour, hair style, cuts, scars, or tattoos?"

"I think s-she had a broken heart on her collar bone. Right in the center with ice blue eyes and brown hair. It was up in a ponytail and she was wearing the same outfit you are now." The second she told be her description we all froze.

I cleared my throat and bobbed my head. "Okay, we won't let anyone get to you. Don't worry about a thing."

"Promise to protect me?" She asks. I run my hand though her hair.

"I promise." She gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the couch and promptly falling asleep.

I let out a long, defeated breath. "Luckily, she handled the news better than expected but sadly; he was there only minutes prior to our arrival." I say and then explain my theory again at their confused faces. "And we also need to find out who the women is." I say.

"We may have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! AnythingFanfiction13 here! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that there was a lot more blood and gore in this one but I wanted to get across just how sick he really is. The next chapter is almost done being written so that should be up soon!**

**IF YOU WANT A SHOUT OUT PLEASE READ THE REQUEST BELOW! **

**Also please check out my other story if you haven't already. It's called Winx Mission to Earth and it is almost completed. I am, however, having trouble coming up with an ending so if someone could help me with that by either leaving a review or PMing me a suggestion that would be really helpful and I will definitely leave a shout out in both of my Winx Club stories and maybe (If you own an account and would want me to) I could read over your story and leave a review or any advise that you may want!**

**Love you guys! Bye! AnythingFanfiction13**


	4. Friend of Foe

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to leave a review on my story because it helps a lot!**

**!IMPORTANT! I will be posting the next chapter once I get 10 reviews. I have 3 so far so we need seven more. The reviews can be suggestions or comments of all kinds. Please tell me how you think I am doing and remember that it is your wonderful reviews that inspire me to keep writing. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Friend or Foe<p>

Bloom's P.O.V

The next day the files came and we placed them in the cabinet. Yesterday we decided that we would call in and request a ship to get us with the cover that we were going to the police station for questioning. Alex was also going to go take a look with Hope for anyone that matched our profile. We all suited up and prepared for our mission today. I was about to leave when Hope stopped us.

"Shouldn't you hide your work clothes? I think they kind of give it away." She looks us up and down.

"Oh, right." I snap my fingers and we are all wearing long coats that go down to our knees. Mine is Blue. Katie's is pink, Juliette's is red, and Alex's is black. "Thanks Hope." I smiled at her and held out my hand. She took it. As we walked by my dorm I stopped in and saw Tecna and Musa already awake.

"Hey Bloom! Where are you going?" Tecna asks.

"We have been asked to head the police station to answer any questions that they have on the case and they need Hope to ID the person that did it." I explain. "But I will be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe!" Musa calls as I close the door behind us.

As soon as we get to the UASA I magically remove our coats. I place my palm on a scanner and walk through the doors as they click open.

"Whoa." Hope breathes as we enter the facility. "This is so cool!"

"It is." Alex nods and picks her up. "We need to talk to our boss, Porter, so be good."

We get to Porters office and knock.

"Who is it?" She asks though the door.

"Bloom, Agent 103, along with Hope and my partners. We need to talk about the case." I answer back.

"Come in!" We enter her huge office and all take a separate seat. Hope, however, sits on my lap and lays back. I hug her close. "What seems to be the matter?"

I go into work mode almost instantly. "We believe Sean has a partner. Hope said that there was a women with him. Apparently he told her what to do and then left. I am assuming he is using her as an alibi but what was unnerving was that fact that she was wearing a suit identical to UASA's official suits." I try to keep my voice strong as I beg that it is just stolen or a costume.

"I see. Is this true, Hope?" Porter asks. She bobs her little head. "Come with me." We follow her to the Tech room and she walks up behind our technology specialist, Amber.

"Amber, I need you to pull up the list of names of all our workers." Porter orders. A list of over 10 000 people appears on the screen. It is their work ID picture with their name tagged to it. "Hope, please describe her appearance.

"She was female. Maybe slightly older than Bloom." She says and that cuts the list down to just below half.

"She had a tattoo on her collar bone." The list shrinks down to about 1000 girls now.

Hope continues. "She had brown hair." The list is now reduced to about 650 possible suspects.

"And blue eyes." The list shortens even more until there are only about 75 women left.

"Is there any more information you can give us to help narrow the possibilities even more." Porter presses. Hope eyebrows furrow in though until the finally shoot up.

"She held her gun with her left hand!" She jumps up and down. "Does that help?" Amber types in 'left handed' and the results are 8 eligible women.

"That's her!" Hope points to the screen and Amber selects her profile.

_Name: Wren Adeline_

_Specialty: Trainer, Control room_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5'8_

_Gender: Female_

"She still works here so she must be acting as a traitor. If she works in the control room then she has access to every camera and security system in Magix. Her current assignment is at Red Fountain and she is interning there so that she can train specialists on her free time." Amber explains.

"But, but she was my trainer. I learned everything from her." I stutter as I stare at her face on the screen. The face of a traitor and spy to her own kind. Alex rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bloom." He says.

"I don't need sorry," I hiss letting the anger get to me. "What I need is her in my interrogation room and everything she knows about Sean so I can kill the worthless ba-er-brat." I stop myself before I swear in front of Hope.

"I will send you with a team of 15 others. I need you to storm Red Fountain and bring her back here, don't worry about being recognized, you will all have your bullet proof masks on. Bloom," She looks into my eyes. "Since this has now become personal for you, you will be leading the squad. Move out!" We hurry to get ready while Hope stays with Porter. Within minutes we have crowded onto the ship and began our only 10 minute journey to Red Fountain. When we land we all load our guns. Before we exit the ship I stand on a chair telling them our objective.

"Today is a very sad day." I begin. "Today we are capturing one of our own, Wren Adeline, for the murder of Susan, Alice, and Paul Colin and the attempted murder of Hope Colin. You are not allowed to shoot a single student, even Sean Colin or 'The Hunter' as people used to can him before he was supposedly eliminated." I wait a second before continuing allowing time for this to sink in. "You are not allowed to call out any of our names or reveal any of our identities. If you need to get my attention just call me by my number for the time being. Shoot to disable, not to kill. Let's move out!" I yell and the door falls open as we all storm out holding up our guns up as we shout warnings to the startled students.

"Move! Move! Everybody out of the way!" We yell as we storm into the building. Wren should be in class right now with the guys and Sky. She is in room 4308 teaching students how to wield a gun. That should work out well. I kick down the door and run through.

Wren is holding a gun and points it in our direction. "Stay back!" She screams. Alex tackles her to the ground as her gun goes off twice. It fires and shoots one of my men in the arm and another in the shoulder. Sky and the guys have their hands in there air and that is when I notice that the Winx are there too. Shocked beyond believe. Suddenly Alex is thrown back and Wren is through the door.

"Everybody get the wounded to safety! I will deal with her!" I bark out orders as I scramble after her.

The second I am in the hallway again I see her tripping down the halls. Every so often she would look back to see if I was gaining on her.

I was.

I yank on her arm and she hits the ground. We fall into Saladin's office as I pin her below me. The sound that escapes her mouth is more animal that human. She wiggles one of her hands free and uses it to punch off my mask.

I realise that we are not alone.

The three headmasters to the schools are staring at me but I can't focus on them right now. I have a mission to complete.

"Bloom?" Wren asks her voice breaking.

"Wren Adeline, you are under arrest for the murder of Susan, Alice, and Paul Colin as well as the attempted murder of Hope Colin and the intent to kill two UASA spies." I pull out my cuffs and she tries to break free. I cuff her hands together. Once she is secured with her hands bound behind her back I turn to the befuddled headmasters.

"I'm afraid you will all have to come with me. No saying my name out loud, call my Agent 103." I slip my mask back on and grab a firm hold on Wren. They walk in a line ahead of me as I hold up my gun to their backs and drag Wren along.

We board the ship and their eyes haven't left me since.

I have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that is all for this chapter, I hope you liked it! Please make sure you have read the important note at the top of the chapter and remember to leave your review for the next chapter!<strong>

**That is all for now, bye! AnythingFanfiction13**


	5. I Can Explain

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school got really crazy and I didn't have time to write. **

**IMPORTANT: For anyone who has read my other story, Winx Mission to Earth, I have attempted the next chapter millions of times but it just never comes out the way I want it. If anyone had any ideas it would be extremely helpful and I would finally be able to get that next chapter out!**

**IMPORTANT: My computer was being weird and I can only post the next chapter if it has the previous chapter attached with it so just skip down to where it says 'I Can Explain'. I will bold it for you guys.**

**(Information for a bonus chapter is at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

><p>Friend or Foe<p>

Bloom's P.O.V

The next day the files came and we placed them in the cabinet. Yesterday we decided that we would call in and request a ship to get us with the cover that we were going to the police station for questioning. Alex was also going to go take a look with Hope for anyone that matched our profile. We all suited up and prepared for our mission today. I was about to leave when Hope stopped us.

"Shouldn't you hide your work clothes? I think they kind of give it away." She looks us up and down.

"Oh, right." I snap my fingers and we are all wearing long coats that go down to our knees. Mine is Blue. Katie's is pink, Juliette's is red, and Alex's is black. "Thanks Hope." I smiled at her and held out my hand. She took it. As we walked by my dorm I stopped in and saw Tecna and Musa already awake.

"Hey Bloom! Where are you going?" Tecna asks.

"We have been asked to head the police station to answer any questions that they have on the case and they need Hope to ID the person that did it." I explain. "But I will be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe!" Musa calls as I close the door behind us.

As soon as we get to the UASA I magically remove our coats. I place my palm on a scanner and walk through the doors as they click open.

"Whoa." Hope breathes as we enter the facility. "This is so cool!"

"It is." Alex nods and picks her up. "We need to talk to our boss, Porter, so be good."

We get to Porters office and knock.

"Who is it?" She asks though the door.

"Bloom, Agent 103, along with Hope and my partners. We need to talk about the case." I answer back.

"Come in!" We enter her huge office and all take a separate seat. Hope, however, sits on my lap and lays back. I hug her close. "What seems to be the matter?"

I go into work mode almost instantly. "We believe Sean has a partner. Hope said that there was a women with him. Apparently he told her what to do and then left. I am assuming he is using her as an alibi but what was unnerving was that fact that she was wearing a suit identical to UASA's official suits." I try to keep my voice strong as I beg that it is just stolen or a costume.

"I see. Is this true, Hope?" Porter asks. She bobs her little head. "Come with me." We follow her to the Tech room and she walks up behind our technology specialist, Amber.

"Amber, I need you to pull up the list of names of all our workers." Porter orders. A list of over 10 000 people appears on the screen. It is their work ID picture with their name tagged to it. "Hope, please describe her appearance.

"She was female. Maybe slightly older than Bloom." She says and that cuts the list down to just below half.

"She had a tattoo on her collar bone." The list shrinks down to about 1000 girls now.

Hope continues. "She had brown hair." The list is now reduced to about 650 possible suspects.

"And blue eyes." The list shortens even more until there are only about 75 women left.

"Is there any more information you can give us to help narrow the possibilities even more." Porter presses. Hope eyebrows furrow in though until the finally shoot up.

"She held her gun with her left hand!" She jumps up and down. "Does that help?" Amber types in 'left handed' and the results are 8 eligible women.

"That's her!" Hope points to the screen and Amber selects her profile.

_Name: Wren Adeline_

_Specialty: Trainer, Control room_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5'8_

_Gender: Female_

"She still works here so she must be acting as a traitor. If she works in the control room then she has access to every camera and security system in Magix. Her current assignment is at Red Fountain and she is interning there so that she can train specialists on her free time." Amber explains.

"But, but she was my trainer. I learned everything from her." I stutter as I stare at her face on the screen. The face of a traitor and spy to her own kind. Alex rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bloom." He says.

"I don't need sorry," I hiss letting the anger get to me. "What I need is her in my interrogation room and everything she knows about Sean so I can kill the worthless ba-er-brat." I stop myself before I swear in front of Hope.

"I will send you with a team of 15 others. I need you to storm Red Fountain and bring her back here, don't worry about being recognized, you will all have your bullet proof masks on. Bloom," She looks into my eyes. "Since this has now become personal for you, you will be leading the squad. Move out!" We hurry to get ready while Hope stays with Porter. Within minutes we have crowded onto the ship and began our only 10 minute journey to Red Fountain. When we land we all load our guns. Before we exit the ship I stand on a chair telling them our objective.

"Today is a very sad day." I begin. "Today we are capturing one of our own, Wren Adeline, for the murder of Susan, Alice, and Paul Colin and the attempted murder of Hope Colin. You are not allowed to shoot a single student, even Sean Colin or 'The Hunter' as people used to can him before he was supposedly eliminated." I wait a second before continuing allowing time for this to sink in. "You are not allowed to call out any of our names or reveal any of our identities. If you need to get my attention just call me by my number for the time being. Shoot to disable, not to kill. Let's move out!" I yell and the door falls open as we all storm out holding up our guns up as we shout warnings to the startled students.

"Move! Move! Everybody out of the way!" We yell as we storm into the building. Wren should be in class right now with the guys and Sky. She is in room 4308 teaching students how to wield a gun. That should work out well. I kick down the door and run through.

Wren is holding a gun and points it in our direction. "Stay back!" She screams. Alex tackles her to the ground as her gun goes off twice. It fires and shoots one of my men in the arm and another in the shoulder. Sky and the guys have their hands in there air and that is when I notice that the Winx are there too. Shocked beyond believe. Suddenly Alex is thrown back and Wren is through the door.

"Everybody get the wounded to safety! I will deal with her!" I bark out orders as I scramble after her.

The second I am in the hallway again I see her tripping down the halls. Every so often she would look back to see if I was gaining on her.

I was.

I yank on her arm and she hits the ground. We fall into Saladin's office as I pin her below me. The sound that escapes her mouth is more animal that human. She wiggles one of her hands free and uses it to punch off my mask.

I realise that we are not alone.

The three headmasters to the schools are staring at me but I can't focus on them right now. I have a mission to complete.

"Bloom?" Wren asks her voice breaking.

"Wren Adeline, you are under arrest for the murder of Susan, Alice, and Paul Colin as well as the attempted murder of Hope Colin and the intent to kill two UASA spies." I pull out my cuffs and she tries to break free. I cuff her hands together. Once she is secured with her hands bound behind her back I turn to the befuddled headmasters.

"I'm afraid you will all have to come with me. No saying my name out loud, call my Agent 103." I slip my mask back on and grab a firm hold on Wren. They walk in a line ahead of me as I hold up my gun to their backs and drag Wren along.

We board the ship and their eyes haven't left me since.

I have a lot of explaining to do.

**I Can Explain**

Bloom's P.O.V

I have a firm grip locked on Wren when we land. Porter walks onto the ship will a grin seeing Wren in our hands but it quickly fades when she notices the three heads of the schools here too.

"Agent 103," She is careful not to use my real name. "What are they doing here?"

"Don't worry Porter. They know." Her faces just gets madder as I explain. "Wren here," I give her a slight shove. "Decided she was going to run after shooting two of our men so I went after her. We fell into the office just as they were talking in there. She punched off my mask so I asked them to come with us so you could decide what to do." She face softens a bit.

"Very well. Blindfold them and take them to my office. Alex," She snaps her fingers. "Take our old friend, or should I say traitor, here to interrogation room 30. Bloom will lead the interrogation when we are finished with them."

"Yes, Sir!" I lead the teachers to Porters office and they sit in three of the four chairs there. I perch myself on the top of Porter's desk while she sits in her chair.

"I'm sure you all have many questions," She starts. "Why don't you ask them? If we can't tell you the answer, we won't but if we can, Bloom will answer to the best of her abilities."

"Actually, Sir. I have an important question for them first." I stare at Saladin as I talk.

"Go ahead, Agent 103." She nods.

"Are there security cameras in your office where Wren punched my mask off?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yes. I assume some students would have gone to check my office after your little attack and when I wasn't there gone to check the cameras." He answers.

I nod for a second, processing my next move. "Agent 178! Porter's office now." I say into a speaker and he is there in a flash.

"Samuel, go to the Control room and erase the Data in Headmaster Saladin's office over the last about hour or so. Make sure I am out of that tape and bring along a group of about nine others to the school if anyone has seen the tapes. I wish to speak to them. Also if there was any please have Sally bring me a list of all the people that know." I order.

"Yes, of-of course. I will do that right away!" He runs out of the room.

Ms. Griffen is looking at me like she is trying to figure out an exceptionally hard puzzle. "Why did he seem in a hurry? You seem like a very important person here." She thinks out loud.

"That is because she _is _a very important person here at the UASA. Bloom is at the top of her class and youngest member to ever make super spy. She has also mastered every kind of fighting style there is on Earth and in Magix. Besides, her capture rate is the highest among us here at UASA as well as her confession ratings. A true asset to our team and I am proud to call her my right hand women!" Porter seems genuinely proud in all my accomplishments.

They are all gaping at me. "How long have you worked here?" Faragonda asks.

"I have been a member of UASA for seven almost eight years and a super spy for six. I have known about the Magical Dimension for all of those years but not much more except that it exists." I answer nodding along to what I'm saying.

Saladin speaks up again. "Were you a spy the whole time you were attending Alfea so far?"

I shake my head. "When I came to Alfea I left the UASA to train in the Magic arts. I have only returned to the force just a few days ago." I look over at Porter and she nods. "The reason I joined again is because a criminal that was thought to be dead has returned and my job is to capture and kill him."

They look appalled. "_Kill_ him? You have no right to play God!"

I get right up in their faces. "That man has committed mass murder of 20 people, one of which being my best friend, ordered the murder of three more people, sacrificed his own _brother_ so that I killed him instead, and burnt down numerous homes and buildings, and threatened to kill you and all your students so don't you DARE say I have not right to do MY job." I hiss and Porter pulls me back.

"Bloom. Calm down before you hurt them." She holds me in place. I turn to look at their rapidly paling faces.

"That is why you were in the woods yesterday." Realisation flickers across Saladin's face as he looks at me mentally putting the pieces together.

"That information is classified." I spit.

"Agent 103! I have the list of all the people who know of your being a part of UASA and the raid on the school!" Sally rushes in the door and places the paper in my hands. "A squad is already on its way."

I take a deep breath. "Thank you, Sally. That is all." She does a quick bow before leaving. I scan over the list and release a string of curses at the sight of the names.

_Timmy _

_Tecna_

_Stella_

_Brandon_

_Sky_

_Riven_

_Nabu_

They must have not told the others yet.

"How exactly to you get information out of people?" Griffen asks.

"There are many methods. I personally choose to play motherly and sweet and then if they won't cooperate then it turns to screaming at them and scaring them. I have never had to torcher anyone and I hope to keep it that way." I tell them with a smile.

"Torcher? How exactly to you torcher someone?" Faragonda asks.

"Again, that information is classified. Besides," I smirk. "It would probably horrify you to hear."

I laugh at their expressions of pure terror and surprise. "I'm just kidding but I actually can't tell you." They seem to relax at this.

"Good." Faragonda breathes a sigh of relief.

There is rustling in the halls and screams. "Let us go! You have no right to do this!" I sigh at the sound of Riven's voice.

"I must be leaving, Porter will have a talk with you and I suggest you listen to her. I recommend you stay on her good side. I must go and control the others." With that I walked out of the room and to the commotion near the entrance. When I get there I see the guys' fist fighting my men and the Winx transformed and ready to defend.

"Stand down men!" I shout. Every single one of them stops fighting and gets in a line. They salute me in sync as my friends just stare in shock.

"Welcome to UASA." I smile at them. Sky runs up to me and pulls me in a hug. When he moves back he presses his lips against mine and we stay like that for a few seconds.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He is asking frantically.

"Sky, I work here. Come on, follow me and I will explain." I usher them forward as I begin to walk away and they all follow in my footsteps. After I lead them to my own personal office I tell them everything I told the Headmasters.

"Why did you take Wren? She was just teaching us how to use a gun." Tecna asks.

"Yes, and she used that gun to shoot two of my men as well as being a traitor to her own kind." I hiss. "That is all I can tell you."

"Okay." They huff.

"Now, if you will please excuse me, I have an interrogation to get to." I stand up to leave. I walk down the hall and into interrogation room 30 where Wren has been cuffed to the table to prevent escapes. Her head is resting on the table and she looks like she's asleep.

"Wake up Wren. I need you answer some questions for me." I say not looking up from the file. She doesn't even make a sound.

"Look, if you cooperate I can put in a good word for you and maybe get your sentence changed from life to twenty because that is what you are looking at right now." I say softer.

She still isn't responding. I think that she was waiting a while in this room so she probably just rested her head and fell asleep. I lift up her head to look at her and gasp.

She wasn't sleeping.

She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS CHAPTER: I was thinking of adding a bonus chapter in Sky or one of the Winx's P.O.V of their reactions to the arrest and them discovering the video feed. If you would like that then please leave a comment telling me you would AND what your favorite part of the story has been so far.<strong>

**Also, please remember to read Winx Mission to Earth and leave me your ideas for what I should do next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! Love you guys, Bye! -AnythingFanfiction13**


End file.
